1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a retaining frame for the components of a personal computer, and particularly, to a frame having a first portion for securing a disk drive holder, a second portion for securing a power supply, and a third portion for retaining a speaker and ventilation fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern computers including personal computers comprise a great number of parts. This great number of parts would cause computers to occupy a great deal of space, were it not for engineers who design compact configurations and arrangements for the computer parts. As a result of these design efforts, computers are much less bulky. This is especially so for personal computers, which now need to occupy only a corner of a desk.
One drawback of this compact arrangement of parts is an increase in the amount of labor required to assemble and disassemble the computer. Increased effort is also required to service and maintain the parts within the computer, not only because of the smaller amount of space within which to work, but also because of the usually disordered arrangement of parts that is necessary to achieve a compact configuration.
Another conventional feature of computer construction is the use of screws as fastening devices for securing computer parts. The use of screws makes the maintenance of a personal computer very inefficient and troublesome, especially when screws are located deep within the computer casing.